The present invention relates to a tripod and more particularly to an improved connecting assembly for a tripod which can support a heavy article for a long period of time.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional tripod 10 comprises a base seat 11, and three legs 12a, 12b, and 12c. The base seat 11 comprises three lugs 112a, 112b, and 112c which are disposed on the outer periphery of a pipe 111. The angle between adjacent two lugs 112a and 112b, 112b and 112c, and 112c and 112a is 120 degrees. Each lug 112a, 112b, and 112c has three holes 113, 114, and 115, respectively.
A clevis type connector 13a, 13b, and 13c is disposed at on the upper end of each respective leg 12a, 12b, and 12c. The shapes of the three connectors 13a, 13b, and 13c are the same, with each clevis type connector 13a, 13b, and 13c having two lobe shaped prongs 131a and 131b. Prong 131a has a hole 133, and prong 131b has a hole 133 and a recess 135. Recess 135 has a hole 134 and two screw holes 136a and 136b.
A positioning assembly 14 comprises an axle pin 111, a retaining ring 142, a locking pin 143 with a ring 144 disposed at one end, a spring 145, a plate 146, and two screws 147a and 147b.
Lug 112a is inserted into space 132, and an axle pin 141 which passes through the pair of holes 133 and hole 113 is secured thereon by retaining ring 142. One end of locking pin 143 is inserted into hole 134 and one of the two holes 114 or 115.
The other end of locking pin 143 passes through spring 145 and positioning plate 146 so that ring 144 is exposed.
Two screws, 147a and 147b, pass through positioning plate 146 and secure into screw holes 136a and 136b, respectively.
If a heavy article is secured to the top of central rod 15, the tripod may become unstable and collapse. As the positioning pins 143 are the only fulcrum points between base seat 11 and legs 12a, 12b, and 12c, respectively, the legs will tend to be unsteady under a heavy load.